if your wondering if i want you to
by 1deadlygame
Summary: Katniss' parents shipped her off to Austin, Texas to live and complete senior year with her cousins Peeta and Marvel Mellark. she has a crazy year meeting new people and maybe finding the "one" modern AU another finnick/katniss
1. Chapter 1

**it starts out slow but i think this one will be a good one too! i based the boys' behavior from my brothers and male friends...**

**i don't own the hunger games... sorry that's not me though...nope...**

* * *

She stepped out of the air port terminal and was greeted with a neon pink sign that read "welcome Nissy-poo!"

She rolled her eyes as she saw her cousins Marvel and Peeta jumping up and down with the sign earning strange looks from people passing the odd teenagers.

She hasn't been in Austin for several years and her parents decided it would be a great experience to go to school there. So there she was, being tackled by her cousins who were talking a mile a minute.

"Guys your eighteen, not twelve. Calm down!" She said, failing at sounding serious.

Marvel and Peeta smiled, ecstatic at getting to spend the year with their cousin they haven't seen in ages.

"so what we planed to do was take you to the house to drop off your stuff and get ready, then take you to a party!"

Peeta exclaimed while Marvel led them to baggage claim.

Marvel recognized the old duffel bag that once belonged to Katniss' father. He grabbed the bag turning around to tell her more on the party.

"Kat, you're lucky you have such handsome studs for cousins. We're going to get you in all the cool parties and clicks." Marvel boasted.

Katniss sighed. I didn't matter if she wanted it or not. From the sound of it, they told everyone about her, and they expect her to go beyond their expectations.

They got in the town car and caught up with what was going on in their lives.

When they got to the house, Katniss inhaled the familiar smell of fresh pine. She loved the lake house, the way it was so large with many hiding places, the way if you looked through any bedroom window you got a perfect view of the lake, the peace and quiet at night. She loved this house.

They entered the Mellark residence to be greeted with the smell of fresh, baked bread. She shifted her bad on her shoulder and walked the familiar route to the kitchen to see Uncle Jim and Aunt Amanda baking while giggling at what someone said earlier.

"A-hem." Marvel cleared his throat to get his parents' attention.

"Katniss Everdeen! Get over here girly and let me have a look at you!" aunt Amanda screamed a bit too excitedly.

After what felt like hours of being in a bone crushing hug from her aunt Peeta interrupted.

"Mom, you're going to break her. Plus we need to get ready if we're going to make the party on time."

"Oh, right! Kat sweetie I called your mom on clothing sizes and what you like to wear so when you get to your room there will already be clothes for you. If you don't like them we can buy you more. Now go get dressed so you can get some dinner before you leave."

Amanda said sternly as if she was forcing Katniss to go.

The guys led Katniss to her room and handed her poster. She closed the door then went on to check out the room. Mahogany flooring with Royal blue walls and band posters decorating them. _It seemed like they really did prepare for her_ she thought. She walked over to the walk-in closet to find multi-colored skinny jeans, shorts, some new Vans and Chucks and several tees and tanks and other types of blouses.

She chose just a pair of dark denim shorts that, when she put her arms straight down to her sides, they came down to her wrists. She paired those with black chucks and a loose, grey Weezer tank top that barley showed the top of her black sports bra.

She met the guys by the front door after she took her hair out of her braid and threw some eye liner on.

With an approving nod they started to walk out the door when Aunt Amanda stopped them.

"Wait! What about dinner?" she asked hurriedly.

"Mom, we can't stay or we'll be late. They'll have food there." Marvel muttered impatiently.

"Well okay," she replied. "Just make sure you guys have each others numbers so you don't get lost and be safe. Bye, love you!"

"We'll be walking there; it's not that far away." Marvel told Katniss on their way there.

The sun started to fully set when they arrived to a huge house outside the lake, like the Mellark's.

They walked straight into the house to be slammed with dubstep coming through out the house. People grinding against each other; holding red solo cups every where in the house. The guys seemed to have wondered off so she went exploring.

The back yard looked like a beach. People were swimming in the lake or laying on the sand and two boys were putting up a volleyball net.

"Ugh, don't you just hate dubstep." Came a voice behind her.

She twirled around to see a girl that had an athletic build with short dirty blond hair spiked up and wearing basketball shorts with a black camisole.

"Name's Johanna." She stated studying Katniss.

"I'm Katniss…" she said unsurely.

"Jeeze Katniss, I'm not gonna bit your head off. Tell me, are you good at volleyball?"

"Um yeah I was varsity at my old school." She said more relaxed.

"Good…" she grabbed Katniss' arm then pulled her towards the now settled up volley ball net.

"FINNICK! I FOUND MY PARTNER!" Katniss flinched at the volume Johanna was using.

One of the guys turned to them and smiled. He was tan and muscular with short-ish wavy, bronze hair.

"Jo! You didn't force her like last time, did you?" he said jokingly.

Johanna glared.

"No! This is Katniss by the way. And we are going to beat you guys so hard that you'll never be able to show your faces again!" Johanna said sticking her tong out at him.

He chuckled lightly then turned to Katniss.

"Hi, I'm Finnick O'Dair." He said with a toothy smile and an out stretched hand.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." She said taking his hand.

"Everdeen? Oh, hey! You're Marvel and Peeta's cousin aren't you? They told me all about you. Hey, Cato," he said getting the other boy's attention. "this the Mellarks' cousin!"

Cato turned and shot Katniss a smile and a "hi" then went back to argue with Johanna. Katniss noticed he was tall and muscular also with spiked blond hair and a tan.

She rolled her eyes and spotted the volley ball. She tested the weight in her hands then tossed it in the air and hit it towards the bickering kids.

"Hey, are you guys gonna stop flirting so we can play or do we need to leave you alone?"

She yelled shutting then up to look at her. Then to glare at Finnick who was now rolling around on the ground laughing really hard.

"I like her," Finnick stated gesturing to Katniss once he got up again. 'Hey Jo, we're switching partners. You can have Cato. As long as Katniss is my partner."

Johanna reluctantly agreed and then the game started.

It was a close one but, Finnick and Katniss' team won by a point.

"Goddamnit! I knew she was varsity too!" Johanna cursed her self while Finnick and Katniss cheered drawing the attention of many people. Just then she noticed all the girls that were watching the game swooning over the boys.

She went to ask Finnick why the girls were watching them when Cato grabbed her and raced towards the lake with Johanna in a similar position draped across Finnick's shoulder. The girls tried to squirm away but indivertibly got thrown in the lake with the boys not that far behind them.

They spent an hour splashing, swimming, and telling jokes. When they swam back to shore Marvel and Peeta came to tell her it was time to leave. She bid everyone farewell and walked back to their house with the boys. She got to her room and took a shower then put on fuzzy pajama shorts and a tank top. Content on how this day turned out, she fell asleep thinking that this will be a great year.

* * *

**like it? hate it? tell me what you think and maybe next chapter follows Finnick around? please favorite and review if you can! 3**

**bro fists,**

**1deadlygame**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright guys! you are FANTASTIC! just thank you so much! for reviews and favorites and even just reading it makes me feel special! here is chapter two and it's kinda well.. i don't know. i really described Austin and tried to set up a little background on it because this is where Katniss will be hanging around.i don't own the hunger game characters or (if your wondering if i want you to) i want you to by Weezer**

* * *

Finnick had just stepped out of the shower when his phone buzzed.

**Hey Finn, we're going to show Katniss around town today. Wanna come? –Peeta**

He smiled at his phone. He texted a quick "sure" then went out the front door and headed to the Mellarks.

He didn't bother to knock. He had been there so many times that they should change his name to Finnick Mellark. He heard the television blaring through the den when he opened the door. He headed towards it to find his friends sprawled out on the couches watching 'how I met you mother'. He sat by Peeta giving the boys each a nod then watched the T.V with them. An episode later Mrs. Mellark came in and greeted Finnick then spoke to the boys.

"Guys, cinnamon rolls will be done soon, go get your cousin."

They guys nodded their heads and headed upstairs while Finnick followed. Marvel stopped Peeta and Finnick when they were close to Katniss' room.

"We need to make a 'plan' to wake her up." He said mysteriously.

* * *

Katniss woke up but didn't open her eyes. She wanted to savor this moment and fall back asleep. Oh how she loved the sheets that felt like silk, the nice, firm mattress, and the warm pillow next to her. She rolled her head on said pillow and wondered why it was hard, and moving her head up and down slightly. Her eyes snapped open when she heard laughter coming from the foot of the bed. She saw her cousins bended at the waist laughing and then her pillow started to chuckle too. She jumped out of bed when she realized that her pillow was Finnick O'Dair. She turned beet red when she realized she was wearing fuzzy short-shorts and her tank top got rolled up exposing her navel. She fixed her top and pulled down the shorts making them cover up a bit more then turned to the laughing boys. She grabbed Peeta's and Marvel's arm and twisted them behind their backs painfully.

"What do you want?" she hissed, glaring at them while their faces contorted in pain.

"Mom said to wake you up." Marvel grunted out.

She let the boys go and sighed.

"I'll be down in fifteen minutes just…don't ever come in here without knocking or I will make sure you wont be able to have kids." She stated calmly.

The boys left with a sniggering Finnick trailing behind them.

She came out of a shower smelling like apples then decided to wear faded shorts and a purple "come at me bro" tee with a pair of checkered vans and her hair in a side braid.

She descended down the steps hearing her uncle's laughter coming from the kitchen. With a small smile on her face she wished a "good morning" to her uncle and aunt then, glared at her cousins causing Finnick to start to giggle again.

They sat down with breakfast and talked about what they'll be doing that day. Johanna and Annie (Peeta's girl friend) would be coming over to explore the shops with them.

Johanna came a few minutes after breakfast with Annie. Annie had a copper hair and sea green eyes with tan skin that took your breath away. When she met Katniss she jumped up and down tackling her much like the boys did the other day. Katniss made sure she had her phone and iPod just in case. Aunt Amanda slipped her a 100 dollars for "if she sees something she likes." They made their way into the city, not bothering to take a car because that's useless. Austin was a beautiful place. There was art work every where! Funky restaurants with wind chimes and Christmas lights were scattered in the city along with long horn statues that looked like someone painted them. There was graffiti that Poole's as if it were Kent to be there and murals all around the city also.

Their first stop was a vintage clothing store called "Blue Velvet" Katniss loved it. They had a rainbow of go-go boots hanging up and masses of dresses and beaded jewelry and old band shirts and much more. The guys and girls split up, the girls looking at dresses to try on and the boys looking at bow ties, with shirts and cotton pants. Once toe outfits were ready they all went one by one to show off their outfit and get photographed.

Annie had white go-go boots wit white fishnet stockings and a satin yellow dress that came down mid-thigh with little slits at the sides and it barely covered her shoulders.

Peeta had on a short sleeved, white cotton dress shirt with a bright red bow tie and grey dress pants that covered up white boots that strangely looked like Annie's. Johanna wore a red collared dress that had tiny white polka dots that went to her knees with simple white heels that had a short heel and a strap around her ankle and a white pearl necklace that draped around her neck a few times. Marvel wore an olive green, purple, and white striped long sleeve dress shirt with white dress pants and similar boots to Peeta. Katniss wore a blue and white polka dot dress that went down mid thigh and had sleeves hat stopped at her elbows along with white go-go boots. Finnick had on a leather jacket that Fonzie would wear with some dark jeans and a Van Helen world tour shirt.

They next went to Chinatown Center and caught what seemed like a show with people drumming and dancing with dragon puppets.

They stopped for lunch at a place called Torchy's Tacos. They had the most bazaar tacos Katniss has seen. There was one called the "Trailer Park" which was fried chicken, green chilies, lettuce, Pico de Gallo on a flour tortilla with poblano sauce. You could get it "trashy" by taking off the lettuce and smothering it in queso. There was also a "dirty Sanchez" a "brushfire," and several others.

Finnick walked next to Katniss the whole time. She seemed quiet and he wanted to know her better.

"So Katniss," he said nonchalantly, "tell me what you did back where you lived."

"Well I like archery and playing with a BB gun but my chickadees didn't like it. This one time I charmed a life guard and he let us use the pool all day for free. I play volley ball and I love punk and indie music. My favorite color is blue also." She stated.

They walked around and looked at several other stores and street art for a couple more hours then they stopped at the last shop named "Wild About Music".

There were neon walls covered in instruments, tee shirts, guitar picks, jewelry, and more. Also on the counter by the cash register was a grey cat snoozing. It was an amazing store that's not that far from their house and Katniss would defiantly be going there more often.

At eight o'clock they all went to the elephant room to be met up with Clove and Cato and watched some live jazz performances.

By nine thirty every one deiced to crash at the Mellarks place so, they all gathered around and watched Titanic. There were three couches that could fit four people each in the Mellark den. On the far wall was a huge flat screen T.V and across from it was a couch that seated Marvel, Cato, and Clove. To the right of that couch sat Johanna and Katniss and across from them were Annie, Peeta, and Finnick. The whole time Katniss and Finnick made funny faces at each other so, while the others cried at parts, they just laughed.

Under heaps of blankets and pillow spilt around the den were sleeping teenagers. Well, all but two of them. Katniss couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about a certain bronze haired boy. She had a crush and was shy in front of him. But she heard the boys talking about a girl named glimmer and Katniss wasn't the girl to get in the way of even a slimmer of what might be a relationship. Plus she had to focus on school and her college apps. She might try for a job at that music store they went to. It seemed like fun. she kept tossing and turning till she got up and grabbed her iPod and walked to the lake. She sat down, dipping her feet in the water and put her ear phones in; singing her favorite song.

_he moon was shining on the lake at night  
The Slayer t-shirt fit the scene just right  
Smeared mascara, I looked into your eyes, I saw a light  
You told me stories about your chickadees  
They didn't like BB guns or stupid archery  
John the lifeguard, he let them use the pool all day for free_

_Then the conversation stopped, and I looked down at my feet_  
_I was next to you and you were right there next to me_  
_Then I said girl,_

_If you're wondering if I want you, (I want you to) I want you to  
So make a move, (Make a move) 'cos I ain't got all night_

_The rest of the summer was the best we ever had_  
_We watched Titanic, and it didn't make us sad_  
_I took you to Best Buy, you took me home to meet your Mom and Dad_  
_Your Mom cooked meatloaf even though I don't eat meat_  
_I dug you so much, I took some for the team_  
_Your dad was silent, his eyes were fixed on what was on TV_

Finnick saw Katniss leave and was wondering why. He started to walk by the lake thinking this was where she was when he heard singing. It sounded like an angel and he know instantly it was Katniss. When he first met her he knew there was something different about her. She was quiet but had a temper. She was pretty but was a total tom-boy which he didn't mind. She seemed to have a sense of humor and was athletic. He was interested and won't take no for an answer. After all he was _the_ Finnick O'Dair, captain of the swim team, funny, smart, sweet, no girl could resist him. He will try to court Katniss Everdeen!

* * *

**love it? hate it? tell me what you think! it's not the best but, the next chapter will be cleaner and more fluff maybe? this one was a filler. but review and favorite it! 3**

**Bro fist,**

**1deadlygame**


	3. Chapter 3

**and im so sorry that i haven't updated recently! i feel so terrible and i hope that this longer chapter will make it up to you. i had sectionals then friends came over and I've been helping freshmen with their music and guess what? I've been sleeping at normal times *gasp* i also wanted to thank you guys who have reviewed, Favorited it, followed it, or just read it. when i see those numbers increase daily i have been so happy so, thank you so MUCH! here is chapter 3! hope yuh like it! i do not own the "hunger games" or "island in the sun" or "dear maria count me in"**

* * *

Katniss jumped at the hand tapping her shoulder and she whipped around to see a grinning Finnick.

"Hey Kat, what are you listening to?" he said plopping down next to her on the dock.

She seemed startled at first but mustered up a quiet "Weezer." In response.

He smiled at her shyness and grabbed one of her ear buds to listen to… Weezer, was it? He had never heard of the band and was interested to find out who she was. After all the music that a person likes tells a lot about them. He casted his gave on the lake, looking out lazily as the moon light flickers against the soft ripples in the water.

_When you're on a holiday_

_You can't find the words to say_

_All the things that come to you_

_And I wanna feel it too_

_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playing and having fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain_

His gaze shifted to the burnet girl next to him, slightly swaying to the music and swinging her legs off the dock.

A gust of wind hit the teenagers leaving Katniss to realize that she was only in her pajamas. She wrapped her arms tightly around her trying to both cover up her self and keep herself warm.

Finnick smiled softly at the attempts at getting her self warm. Taking a risk, he wrapped his arm around her. Bringing her into his chest and his warmth, he felt her tense up and then relax a bit. He turned his attention back to the music to catch the last of the song, hoping this moment lasted forever. Because even though he didn't believe in love, he would certainly try to find the closest thing to it.

_On an island in the sun_

_We'll be playing and having fun_

_And it makes me feel so fine_

_I can't control my brain_

_We'll run away together_

_We'll spend some time forever_

_We'll never feel bad anymore_

She drifted off just as a new song started hammering into her head phones. Again, he smiled at her and carefully picked her up, not wanting to wake her. He carried her all the way back to the house and draped her on a couch, next to where Johanna was sprawled out on the floor.

"Should we wake her up?"

"Nah let her take her cat nap."

"Maybe she'll wake up for some catnip?"

"-or we could put some dogs on her."

Katniss started to get annoyed at the cat jokes. She has been awake for five minutes now but has just been contemplating weather to get up on her own or not. She has a strange feeling that she'll never wake up normally while living in Texas. She opened her eyes with reluctance to stare at the hovering faces of Finnick, Johanna, Cato and Clove. She glared at her friends while they just gave her not-so-innocent looks.

With a sigh she got off the couch looking around the room at where they were all looking at her… creepily.

"Yeah, I heard your bad puns, would ya stop looking at me?" she murmured wiping the sleep from her eyes.

They continued to look at her, almost as if they were ready to pounce. Katniss noticed this and stated to side-step her way to the stairs, not taking her eyes off the strange teenagers.

"Now!" marvel shouted, confirming her suspicions while trying to run away from the teenagers hands.

Cato had caught her and was now carrying her to a car while the girls talked and animatedly followed them. He put Katniss in the very back with Johanna sitting next to her, and with Clove and Annie in the seats in front of them. The driver took the girls away from the waving boys.

"Where are you taking me?" Katniss said, glaring at het kidnappers.

"Some place."

Katniss rolled her eyes at Johanna's vague answer.

"You guys do realize that I'm still in my pajamas, right?" she said with a hint of annoyance.

Almost immediately, Annie handed her a bag that held purple skinny jeans, a black _panic at the disco_ shirt, and a credit card that Katniss is assuming came from her aunt. She looked at her friends, silently asking her friends if she was suppose to change at the store.

Johanna started to laugh at her hesitance and told her that they would look away and no one could see through the windows.

Katniss sighed and sunk into her seat, hoping what Johanna said was true, and got dressed.

The car stopped a few minutes later and the girls jumped out and into the parking lot out side of a small dress store. Annie and Clove talked vigorously while Johanna wrapped her hand around Katniss' arm, dragging her towards the store.

Katniss groaned. After an hour of "that won't match your complexion." And "you're kidding me" she finally had enough. She would rather go to the party she just learned about in a pair of sweats. Or better yet, not go. But, she knew she had to be there, the guys were hosting it as a welcome party to Katniss, without telling her until now. She surveyed the scene and saw Annie looking at the yellow dresses, Clove inspecting a aqua dress, and Johanna sitting against a wall playing games on her phone with her dress laid across her lap.

Katniss phone buzzed and she was thankful for the distraction. She saw it was a picture from Peeta of all the boys wearing different colored dress shirts and wearing aviator sun glasses, posing with duck faces and peace signs. She started to laugh and was about to text back when something tripped her. She looked down and saw a box under her ankles.

"That's our new shipments. Care for a look?" a man came out of nowhere and started to go through the box.

"Found it! This one will be perfect for you! I'm Cinna by the way." The man stuck on hand out towards Katniss while the other held a red dress that had blue, orange, and yellow accents scattered around the dress almost as if it were on flam. It had a v-neck with no straps and a embellishment across where the wearer's ribs would be.

She shook his hand with a smile and told him her name. He escorted her to the dressing room and unlocked the door for her. After about five minutes Cinna pushed a few brown bangles and simple, strappy black heels for her to wear also. When she stepped out all her friends were stunned. She was radiant and looked completely different from her not-care-what-you-think appearance.

The other girls eventually found their dresses, checked out, and were heading back to the Mellark residence. Once they got there they stashed all of their outfits in Katniss' room and headed down stairs to help the guy set up.

They moved valuables in a spare bedroom and pushed the furniture against the walls, creating more space in the rooms. The kitchen counters held colorful plastic cups, a bunch of sodas, and despite Katniss' protests, alcohol. Outside in the back yard they wrapped white Christmas lights on the deck's railings and randomly tossed them in the trees.

By the time they were done they had less than an hour to get ready. They ordered pizzas for the party then scattered, in a hurry to prepare them selves for the party. The girls were rushing around Katniss' room, leaving either an article of clothing or a piece of make up behind them. Katniss had already slipped on her dress and accessories, left her hair down in perfect waves, and had her clear lip plump and blue eye liner on while every body still danced around the room. After a few minutes she started to get bored so she made her way down stairs to wait for people to show up. The guys were already downstairs huddled around the speakers that they were trying to set up. Once that was done Finnick reached to plug his iPod into the speakers, Katniss saw this and had to think quickly.

"No!" she screamed while pushing Finnick out of the way, pinning him down so he couldn't play the horrific music that he thought was 'cool'.

"Kat, I know you hate popular music, but the kids that are coming like it so get over it." Peeta attempted to sound stern but ended up laughing with the rest of the boys as he pulled Katniss off of Finnick with ease.

She huffed when he sat her down then plugged in Finnick's iPod. The house jumped to life as music filled all the rooms and the long hallways that connected them.

Finnick glanced at the glaring brunette. She was beautiful, especially when she was mad and he knew he had to stay close to her or else some hormonal teenager will try to shove their tong down her mouth. He couldn't stand her anger expression and wanted to see her smile again so he walked to his iPod and put on a song he knows Katniss will like then walked over to her and pulled her up by the wrists. Not letting go he led her to the center of the room and started to move her hands back and forth while shaking his head left and right and making funny expressions. Katniss started to laugh at him and danced with him not caring about the fact that all their friends were staring at them.

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

_Live and let live_

_You'll be the showgirl of the home-team_

_I'll be the narrator_

_Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights_

_We can make you a star_

_Girl, we'll take the world by storm_

_It isn't that hard..._

They were having a blast, now they were singing off pitch along with the music and laughing so hard that they ended up falling over, Katniss on top of Finnick, staring into each others eyes, inches apart. The sound of a throat clearing separated them leaving Katniss with a deep blush as she realized that all her friends witnessed the intimate moment.

Before anyone could say any thing the doorbell rang and Marvel went to get it. People were arriving in truck-loads whooping and talking and having a blast. Katniss couldn't stand the noise or watching people do certain…things, so she went out back and sat underneath the furthest tree, gazing up at the lights that dangled above her.

"Why'd the fish get kicked out of school?"

She smiled as she felt the familiar presence of Finnick sitting next to her.

"I don't know Finn, why?"

"Because he got caught with sea weed!" he said a bit too excited.

She smiled at the terrible joke and quipped back with one of her own. That's how the spent most of the night, telling jokes and stories and just being comfortable in each others presence. Even after the guests were gone and every one was asleep they were still talking. As the night progressed it got colder so they got a blanket, not wanting to leave the night or each other, and shared it. For the second time Katniss fell asleep on Finnick's shoulder and, unlike the first time, he fell asleep also, resting his head on hers.

* * *

**alrighty! what did you think? hate it? love it? have any ideas? you can tell me! it's okay! umm i'm thinking of having a kiss next chapter but maybe not... tell me what you think on that! also if you guys don't know i got the "brofists" term from one of my favorite youtubers PewdiePie. he does horror game walk throughs and he is really funny.. so yeah. love ya'll!**

**brofists,**

**1deadlygame**


	4. Chapter 4

**and i know this is short but it's kinda deep-ish... i didn't think it would turn out that way. also big news bro, FINNICK HAS BEEN CASTED FOR CATCHING FIRE! i really am glad that there are bros who read my story so this one is dedicated to you, HungerGamesGal1018 . thank you guys for your constant support and love, i love you guys and i shall be posting a longer chapter tomorrow..i mention PewDiePie in this because he is the best! so you non-bros should check him out and join the bro army! also me no own the hunger games in any way or Amnesia or PewDiePie... **

* * *

Finnick woke up to a sharp pain in his back. He checked the time on his phone and realized that he spent the whole night and some day sleeping in an up right position against a tree. He looked at the spot that once held Katniss and saw that she wasn't there. _Where did she go and why didn't she wake me up?_

He folded up the blanket and trudged back into the house through the back door in the kitchen. He saw multiple cereal boxes, bowls, and spoons scattered through out the kitchen and heard laughter coming out of the Den along with what sounded like a girl screaming.

As he made his way towards it he could make out some words that the screamer was saying "AHHH! STEPHANOOO! Nope nope nopaty nope nope."

Finnick looked into the den to see his friends watching what seemed to be like some sort of video game on the flat screen. The game was dark and all you could see was a golden statue that the character was, to be assumed, holding. On the top left corner you could see a man with a head set on, screaming. _I'm guessing he was the one screaming?_

Finnick sat down next to Katniss who giggled with delight every time the guy playing screamed. On the screen there was some sort of monster that was chasing him and the guy who was playing kept calling the statue 'Stephano'. He escaped in the nick of time and stumbled into a room. The vision was twisted as the guy declared that his sanity was low…whatever that meant. As the videos progressed he learned that the guy playing was called PewDiePie or just Pewdie, the skull was Skully, and when he stumbled onto a chair he called it 'Mr. Chair'.

Katniss explained to him that the game Pewdie was playing was called Amnesia and that this dude usually plays horror games and he is pretty hysterical. Finnick got into this and spent hours with Katniss watching this, even after the others left. They watched an arrangement of different games and soon Finnick became addicted and was glad at the shared moment with Katniss, even if he was the one out of the two to cover their eyes at some points.

00-00

She smiled as Finnick jumped up and had to look away. Sometimes Katniss sees that he looks relived to look at the pictures of kittens and puppies after a horrible scare and to her that's the funniest thing. To see Finnick at his weakest, his whole knight in armor persona crumbling, why that would be worth a million bucks and most likely to never be shown again. They hung out some more until Katniss couldn't take seeing Finnick weak any more. They were watching the Bongcheon Ghost video and that's where Katniss demolished her tough girl act and jumped into Finnick who, taking this chance at putting the 'moves' on her, started to stroke her hair but was silently thanked her for not having him watch any more. She was glad to feel him stroking her hair because it did feel rather nice, even though this was jus to make him better she reminded herself. She stayed nestled into his arms even when she should have gotten out, she stayed. She didn't know why: it could be because she was tired and need a good resting place, it could be because he was warm and she was cold, or it could be that he always smelt like….Finnick but she stayed. After a while of just sitting there whit him, who never stopped running his hands through her curls, she dozed off for the third time. He stared at her peaceful state and laid her down on the couch then got up, he needed to get home.

He jogged on the way back thinking of her. She wasn't just any girl, she was Katniss. he thought teenage love was just….hormones or just a fairy tale that every one wishes for so they settle on the first thing they find. His parents thought they had something special when in high school now look at where they are, divorced and sad. The only reason why Finnick lives so large is his dad now channels all his rage and sorrow into work, never having time for Finnick or the skank bag that is his step mom. After he fell for 'the one' he didn't have time to test others out, to actually fall in love with and now it's too late so he settled for Mrs. Skank-bag Odair.

"Love" that single word has been used too much to take seriously, no one understands it any more. They fall in love with some one like they would shoes but see the price and move on, no one wants to risk anything for it any more, no one wants to take a chance. Looking for love is like riding on a roller coaster blind folded. You don't know what's happening and you could mistake what would be a drop for an up hill slope. But if your cautious then the blind fold is off and you know what's going to happen. But with Katniss, he likes her, and he won't hurt her or her future because of some stupid mistake that would be early love. So if things get serious he will bring up his suspicions and maybe she'll accept. When he leaves college he wants to be able to say that this girl really is the one for him. That he could barley go four years without her and doesn't want to part ever again. And maybe she would say the same thing too.

* * *

**so tell me what you think and i'm sorry if i confused you, i was half asleep during some of this. again i love you guys and wish you the best! review and follow and favorite! you owe me. i had to watch these video games in the dark... if you don't belive me go watch the ghost one and see you try to sleep with the lights off. :D**

**Brofists,**

**1deadlygame**


	5. Chapter 5

**short chapter but will be posting more by morning. i'm spending the night updating all my stories before band starts up and ends my summer next week :( but this is just the different aspects of love in the group so... read up.**

* * *

Annie believes in love. It doesn't matter what age you are; if its right, its right and nothing can change that. Sure obstacle courses will come but if it is true love nothing can come between the couple. She thinks Peeta is the "one". A few weeks after they just started dating Annie got into a car wreak. She was driving her sister home when a truck hit her car. She and her sister got out with a few broken bones but the truck driver, he wasn't so lucky. He was in agonizing pain for several hours screaming and crying; haunting Annie. After all the pain he died. It turned out he was in a rush to get to the hospital because his wife was in labor, in a morbid way, he got there. Annie had "spills" where she would go slightly crazy and disappear inside of her self. And after all she has been through Peeta was always there to coax her back into reality and to love her.

Cato and Clove have a weird relationship. It's more like a game of cat and mouse. Clove would play hard to get and Cato would consider her a challenge to over come. They love each other in a twisted way, but its still love. They consider each other their perfect match. Clove could tell what Cato was thinking or feeling even when he was wearing a blank expression. Cato knows Clove like the back of his hand, what to do when she's sad, how to make her smile, where her tickle spots are. No one would know them like they know each other and they are perfectly fine with that.

Marvel knows that if love was meant to come his way, then there will be a sign but until then, he could fit in some fun. He would say that he is just trying to find his perfect girl but in actuality he's just bored. To be with one person day in and day out sounds exhausting and worthless. He likes to live life to the fullest and try new things (and girls) every day. Love will appear on its own and change Marvel's ways for him; he concluded.

Johanna thinks that fate will lead her into her future love's arms. Sure she dates every now in then but, she has better things to do. She never was the same after Brutus laid his claim. They started off platonic then it turned into what she thought was love. She fell; hard for him and gave him something that she could never get back. After she poured all her feelings into passion he broke up with her to be with Enorbia. It turns out he was cheating on Johanna for a long time in their relationship and took her virginity as a prank. Humiliated, she moved to Austin hoping to get away from her past and start a new life. She met Finnick who has always been an older brother to her and helped molding her into a new Johanna. So if love was for her then fate would set her up with the "one".

* * *

**so what you'd think? like it? hate it? review and favorite please! love you all!**

**brofists,**

**1deadlygame**


	6. Chapter 6

**and by the morning i meant like next week! sorry abouts the late update. i have currently been busy with band camp just starting up again and i have been exhausted because of said camp... i'll try to update twice a week for you guys because i love you...so much. thanks for all the support guys. i really appreciate it! here is the next chappie!**

* * *

Katniss woke up to find herself on the couch. Why does she always fall asleep on Finnick? He's like Nyquil or something; maybe he uses that as cologne? Katniss looks up at the clock to discover that she's been asleep for 3 hours. Watching TV really drains you. She got up with reluctance and decided to take a shower. The warm water wakes her up fully as she processes what to do about Finnick. She likes him; he's nice to her and really funny but, is he just a friend? She jokes around and goofs off with him just like friends do but does she want more? _I do._ She thinks but she obviously can't because there has been more talk about Glitter, or whatever her name is, lately. Katniss felt a pang of jealously when she thinks of Finnick dating anyone else but her. She doesn't know why; they're just friends and it should stay that way. Katniss isn't the kind of girl to get in the way of someone's happiness. She'll interrogate the guys later in the week about if they are in fact dating. With a clear mind and a clean body, Katniss was ready to take on the rest of the week.

The week flew by and she was busy every single hour of said week. It turns out that the gang (Finn, Clove, Cato, Johanna, and Annie) all had clothing and personal hygiene products in the spare bed rooms so they could stay at the Mellark's for a few days at a time. So when she says that her so called friends never leave; she means they NEVER leave. And because of the fact that they never leave her days were full of playing video games with Cato, talking about bands and such with Clove, baking with Peeta, having "girl time" with Annie that was just Annie handing out Katniss' number to random teenage boys, doing competitive activities against Johanna, being Marvel's "wing-man" (or in her case, "wing-woman") at night clubs, and talking to Finnick about little things before she falls asleep to repeat the day again.

One day Finnick, Cato, and Katniss were in a heated round of Mario Kart; playing all 32 races when a knock at the door interrupted them. Both Finnick and Katniss jumped up at the same time, Katniss gave a sly grin to Finnick before racing off shouting "first one to the door wins!"

Despite the head start she got; Finnick caught up to her with ease and threw her over his back so he ended up giving her a piggy back ride the rest of the short distance to the door. Finnick flung open the door with Katniss still on his back and him still laughing like a maniac only to gape at who it was. There standing there like she owned the world was Glimmer Fleck and her pawn Jessica a.k.a the fox.

Katniss, sensing Finnick's change of mood, jumped off his back and stood right next to him staring at the blond and red haired girls.

The girls who were obviously transfixed on Finnick's beauty turned their attention on Katniss and shot her death glares for being so close to this god.

"Who are _you_ and why are you _here_?" the blond snapped at Katniss who was taken aback by her sudden rudeness.

"I'm Katniss and I live here?" she replied hesitantly, almost like she was asking a question.

"Yeah right, I know that this is where Peeta and Marvel live so lemme ask again. Why are you here, Katbitch? Just one of Marvie boy's one night stands? Huh, slut."

Katniss' blood boiled at that. She was not gonna stand by while this bimbo insulted her besides, if this… girl was a real friend to the boys she would know that Marvel goes to the girls' places, not have them go to his residence. He would hate talking or seeing them again, one night was "enough" for him.

"Listen hun, its KatNISS not Katbitch, if anyone here was a bitch it would be you. And I do live here; I'm Peeta and Marvel's cousin. The real questions here are you are_ you_ and why are _you_ here? I don't care if you slept with the whole school and I don't care if you have daddy issues forcing you to need attention because deep down, you know once you hit twenty you won't look nearly as good as you do now. If you are considered 'popular' then the school really needs to change up they're system because you are like an STD so don't hang around _my_ friends; you're not welcome company.'

And with those words Katniss lightly pushed Finnick back then reached over him and slammed the door on the rude girl's face.

"Who was that?" she questioned an amused looking Finnick.

"That, drear Watson was Glimmer Fleck and her buff, Jessica Faxfoce." He said in a mocking manner.

_Oh no! _Katniss thought, _I just told off Finnick's _girlfriend. _He must be pissed…_

"Dude, look I'm really sorry! I didn't know she was your girlfriend I-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Who said she was my girlfriend? You were right when you said she was an STD… it takes more than anti-biotics to get rid of her…" he mumbled the last part averting Katniss' gaze.

Katniss ignored the fact that it sounded like he had to get rid of a transmitted disease and focused on the fact that he was single. Her heart fluttered and she smiled slightly at him which he so earnestly returned. They headed back into the den to see Cato just returning with food. He grinned widely at the two before plopping down; ready to resume the game.

Finnick told Cato all about Katniss' encounter with Glimmer and joked around with him about stuff that Katniss had not known about the girl.

Marvel entered an hour later and tossed Katniss a new pair of shades; they were hitting up a beach party to collect victims for Marvel.

"Casual yet look nice, like your naturally beautiful. Make the girls feel insecure and try to make you jealous. Wear something blue also, they look good with your eyes."

She and Marvel would hit up the party, talk for a bit, then Katniss would work the girls and make them hate her and them selves until Marvel comes in and they're like putty in his hands.

She wore a peacock blue, strapless sun dress that stopped a few inches above her knees with her chucks and the sunglasses on top of her head; pushing back her hair. She waited for Marvel by the door when she saw him approaching with Finnick. Apparently he would go there too, playing as a jerk and having Marvel come in for the rescue. Although it sound humiliating and degrading; the look on Marvel's face like he just got the best toy ever was priceless.

It was a pretty usual party with a lot of kids, a band of college guy rocking out, and a bar. Katniss doesn't normally drink and if she does it's for a good reason. She usually asks for water or soda in a martini glass to make it look like she's drinking so she can play the drunken chick who Marvel took care of to impress the girls.

She and Finnick were making their way to the bar that Marvel stood near by when she spotted a head. A blond, curly haired head that belong to a girl that she just met today. Once she got to the bar she ordered a shot of the strongest thing they had; this was going to be along night.

* * *

**like it? hate it? tell me what you think? if you have any suggestions i'm happy to oblige. i updated my profile so you can check that out to... thanks! love you!  
**

**brofists,**

**1deadlygame**


End file.
